


now sleep

by phaniel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, M/M, Substance Abuse, Tragedy, Violence, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaniel/pseuds/phaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can't handle Harry any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This one- shot goes to the song The Moment I said It by imogen heap, it is imperative to listen to the song to know the tone of this story. 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't in any way shape or form know one direction or any characters in this story. none of these events are true and did not happen and i hope will never happen.
> 
> This story deals with abuse and may be triggering for some readers. I do not condone abuse in any way and if you are in an abusive relationship please seek help http://www.thehotline.org/
> 
> ATTENTION AGAIN STORY MAY TRIGGER
> 
> it is short and quick because that is how abuse happens in a short span of time and it is scary. again if you or anyone you know is in this situation please seek help.

The moment I said it.  
The moment I opened my mouth.  
Let in your eye lids  
Bulldoze the life out of me.  
I know what you're thinking.  
But darling you're not thinking straight.  
Suddenly things just happened, we can't explain

 

“Are you having an affair?” he asked it with so many different layers to his voice, one could hear the difference of hurt, betrayal, anger, disappointment, and passion behind his voice. He knew it was stupid of him to ask when Harry was in this sort of hazed over state, but he couldn’t hold in his curiosity any longer.

The stare that came from Harry, so serious and striking, the rage piercing him in his gut, knocked the breath out of him. Before Harry could get angry and start to lash out, Louis quickly backpedaled. “No Harry- baby you know that’s not what I meant-” He knew what Harry was thinking about doing to him now, and it was not a good picture in his mind. He knew Harry would regret it as soon as he did it as well, or came down from whatever currrent cross-fade he was on, but in the heat of the moment, he now feared of not being able to stop him. 

“What the actual fuck Louis?!” His tone could’ve woken up the neighbors, thankfully they were in the back of the house in the dining room. “You think that of me- of the one who’s been here the longest? I fucking provided for you, you owe your life to me, and you think you have the right to question me?!”

Next thing Louis knew dining chairs were crashing down, the big oak table shoved across the room, objects flying around the room. Louis couldn’t see much through his bleary eyes, but the fire that had been lit in his stomach was good for neither parties of this argument. 

It's not even light out,  
But you've somewhere to be - no hesitation  
No I've never seen you like this  
And I dont like it, I dont like it, I dont like it at all

“Where were you going then?!” Louis didn’t know when he suddenly got so brave, but one the objects started flying at him instead of just around the room, he could’nt contain himself any longer. “You do this all the time now, show up for a couple hours, when you show up you are drunk and high off who the hell knows what, then you leave and don’t come back till five o-clock in the morning, and then want to apologize the next morning and act like it’s not a repeating cycle! Like hell I’m gonna let this go on Harry!”

Harry was suddenly a lot closer and much more intimidating when he charged at Louis. The long drunken strides as he pressed his hand against louis wrist and squeezed. Louis winced in pain and twisted and turned to try to get away. 

“Harry let me go! That hurts!” Louis had little tears streaking his face now and the wicked stare he was now being scrutinized under made him squirm. He didn’t even know this version of Harry existed. Knowing that he wouldn’t get a reaction that way he thought over his other options of how to get out of the situation. 

He leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to his angry mouth. “Please baby, just relax yeah?” He noticed the slight relax in the vice-like grip, he’d count it as a small victory. 

Just put back the car keys  
or somebody's going to get hurt  
who are you calling at this hour  
sit down, come round , I need you now  
we'll work it all out together  
we're getting no where tonight  
now sleep, I promise, it'll all seem better somehow  
in time

Harry turned away as quickly as he came and before Louis could catch his breath he was putting on his coat and grabbing his keys. “Where are you going?” he asked softly, knowing if his voice was any louder it could spur on another outburst. Harry ignored him in favor of dialing a number on his cell phone. Louis tried to keep his cool and strained his ears to listen on the other end of the line.

“I’ll be there soon, I might be late.” Louis knew it must be the other person in the affair, but instead of dwelling on the hurt tried to devise a plan to make him stay.

“If you leave you aren’t coming back.” Louis said softly once he had hung up. “Not tonight at least.” 

“The fuck-” His eyes were wide and ablaze, his angry vibes practically smothering Louis. The tension and panic in the room made Louis want to vomit. “Do you know who the hell pays for this house- or do you need to be reminded.” 

It was back, the grip around his wrist, but now it was harder to the crook of his elbow where Harry could push his thumb down to make him writhe with discomfort. 

“If you leave all traces of me and my things will be gone in the morning” he tried to be calm but the now endless teared made his tone shaky with small sniffles and hiccups. “Please- Harry- we’ll just sit and talk it out. I need you.” Louis could see that it was angering him more and tried to compromise. “Please, lets sleep and we will speak in the morning.”

It's not even light out  
Suddenly, you've somewhere to be  
No hesitation  
mmm...I've never seen you like this  
Your scaring me, Youre scaring me,  
Your scaring me to death

 

Louis clicked his phone to try to get some grasp on time, something stable. The digital clock read 3:28. Louis sucked in a deep breath as Harry yanked it from his fingers and chucked it across the room. He knew that it was most likely broken and just tried to shut his eyes and pretend it was a dream. 

“You think you can leave me?” his voice was practically roaring and Louis shook his head pitifully, the now audible sobs becoming uncontrollable. 

“I just fucking said, you owe your life to me, and you being a little bitch just think you could waltz out any time you fucking please with all the things i’ve given you. You can never leave me. You better not dare fucking try to leave me. Who the hell do you think you are, you have no power over me, I am your authoritarian, and you are the lowest on the food chain without me.” He was practically spitting into Louis face, the hands that were gripping his wrists were now around his neck, but the only place Louis could feel them were around his pounding heart.

The yelps that escaped from Louis trapped esophogus were unhumanlike, the look of panic in his eyes would have made him seem deranged to any onlooker, with good reason.

“You little bitch have the audacity to cry? After you want to talk to me like that?! I can show you quickly what position you hold in this household.” He shoved him back into the wall. The paniced breathing went wild when Louis’ lungs could now recieve air again. 

Don't..oh, smash....please  
Don't...oh.....and another one  
Don't...oh.....and another one  
I'm losing you.......I'm losing you  
(I’ll be fine!, I’ll be fine!)

The first blow took Louis by shocked, as soon as the relief of breath came upon him, the pain of a blow to the jaw took over. Louis howled in pain and scremed shouts of agony and begging, just begging for Harry to lighten up. But to no avail, as the blows kept coming in different parts of his body. 

Louis mind went numb, just trying to process the heartbreak he felt. He didn’t even know this boy, this was not the Harry Louis knew, he doubted it was the Harry anyone knew. The small cry of agony and the smell of bloodshed from scratched finally pulled a small portion of Harry to his senses as the blows suddenly ceased and started being placed with gentle pecks where the punches were placed. 

“I do this because I love you, you can’t disrespect me like that. I will just not have it. No- Hell- I won’t even allow it. You ever pull that shit again and your ass will be on the streets with nothing but the hair on your head. I don’t even know if you would make it out of here.” Harry’s whispered voice was barely audible through the gasping sobs and screams but the message came across clearly. 

“Sorry Haz, let’s go to bed. C’mon, yeah.” he hiccuped out trying to just avoid more outbursts.

“I’ll be fine, I don’t need you telling me what to do and when to do it.” and Louis left it at that.

Trust me on this one  
I've got a bad feeling  
Trust me on this one  
You're going to throw it all away  
With no hesitation

 

Louis watched, wary of all his movements, as Harry slowly pulled the both of them off the ground. Louis could feel that the battle wasn’t over from the fire that was still burning his gut and singing the tips of his heartstrings. 

He watched as Harry walked towards the door after a quick “I love you” and a peck to the head from him. Louis knew that this would be the end, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it back. He knew Harry would feel no remorse till tomorrow. He would throw away the years spent together, every holiday, movie night, first kiss memories away like they were a piece of paper. Harry gave him a soft drunken smile as he walked out the front door.

Louis let himself cry.

 

Bye bye bye bye bye bye  
bye bye bye bye bye  
bye bye bye  
Bye

Once Louis was finally calm enough to get back up off the ground and move, he ran to the bedroom with the shattered phones SIM card and quickly ran to get the old one. He immediately called Niall, telling him it was an emergency and he was coming over and he packed his bags. 

He couldn’’t just leave with no explanation, the part of him that still loved Harry couldn’t. He wrote a short note and placed it on the nightstand. It explained that he wouldn’t be able to handle the abuse and tragedy Harry was causing to him, but that he would always love him, and that Harry was forgiven. 

He left the cell phone, knowing Harry would try to track it when he got crazy again. With his two small duffels and his car keys, Louis took one last look at the house before he closed the door forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i normally don't write this sad and i also write really good smut so if you want to make a request leave a comment below  
> 


End file.
